Serenity Wheeler: A Young Duelist
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: Seto makes another tournament. This time, Serenity is going to participate in it. Someone who Yugi and the others thought that he was banished to the Shadow Realm makes a reappearance, and also participates in the tournament. What is gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! -Waves at the readers- I'm back..again! XD This story is about Serenity! I think she's pretty cool! I made her a good Maybe this will be Spaceshipping.**

I also have a Facebook page which is under the same Username (Beloved Hugo Evil Girl) and the same Profile Picture. Just saying! You can ask me anything, or maybe get a spoiler! :D The link is on my Profile! xD

_Author: Hugo__  
Rated: T  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure...maybe I'll throw some Romance. xD  
Pairing(s): Maybe Spaceshipping?  
Characters: You could see that I picked Serenity/Shizuka as the Character. Because...well...This story is centered around her.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of Serenity Wheeler  
**  
**Joey's POV:**

I glanced at the red clock that was hanging on the wall. It read quarter-to two. Just on more hour and I'll see my dear little sister. I walked through the whole house, wanting the time to go by quickly. I was bored; one hour left to see my sister, and there's nothing much to do.

I entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and closed it again, I wasn't really hungry. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Flipping through channels, I began to feel a little tired. A short nap won't hurt, right? I laid my head on the armrest of the couch, and cuddled a pillow.

I woke up as my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" and then came the cheerful voice.

"JOEY!" a familiar voice replied. I looked at the clock, it was quarter-to three. I jumped from the couch and ran to my room, phone still on my ear.

"Joey are you there?" The voice said again, this time I heard curiosity in it.

"Yes, I'm here 'Ren. Are you at the airport?" I asked, hoping that she'll be still in the plane, so I'd have time to drive to the airport.

"Yes. And the whole gang is there. There's Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba, even Seto is there. You're the only one missing." She giggled in the phone. My eyes widened, even that money-bags was there before me! How could that happened? I blame tiredness!

"And I didn't get to be the first one to see you." I pouted, even though she couldn't see it. I searched through my wardrobe to find a good thing to wear.

"Oh. Too bad brother, Kaiba beat you." She said, and I could feel her smirk. I laughed sarcastically.

"I would be there in no time." I said determined to do that. I picked a random Red T-shirt and blue jeans.

Before she could say anything I spoke, "Gotta go sis. Meet ya there." I said quickly, hanging up and then threw the phone on my bed.

I put on the red T-shirt and the blue jeans. Fastening the button to my jeans, I walked to my pairs of shoes, and picked the red and black converse. I quickly put socks on and grabbed the shoes and shoved my foot into them, nearly ripping it. Grabbing a random brush, I walked to my full-length mirror and brushed my hair.

I grabbed my phone and walked out quickly to the door. Opening it, I realized that I didn't get the keys, so I had to enter the house and search for them. Luckily I found them on the coffee table. I snatched them and walked out of the house. I quickly entered my car and began driving.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

I knew Joey hanged up, so I put my phone back into my pocket. I missed him so much, I want to see him again. But I was feeling pretty welcomed when the gang met me in the airport.

I was wearing light blue shorts and long white socks with blue sneakers. My top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt.

I looked at my digital watch, it read 3:50. I sighed and talked with Téa, til Joey arrive.

"So, are you dueling?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. She looked at me strangely and then laughed. "No. I don't. I like to watch them," she pointed at Yugi and Kaiba, "And Joey too is fun to watch." She giggled and I laughed. After our laughter died down a bit I said, "Well, I'm a duelist now!"

Téa stared at me then grinned, "Your kidding right? I mean, who taught you how to duel?" she asked me. I smirked, which was strange for me, "Let's say that I befriended some people when I was in Egypt." I said cheerfully, giggling.

"You went to Egypt? I thought you went to Britain!" Téa said, gasping in surprise.

"Britain?" I said while cocking an eyebrow, "I never said anything about Britain."

"Oh." was all what Téa said. She looked at me and asked, "So, who did you be friends with?"

I winked at Téa and put a finger on my lips, "They told me not to say anything when I go back to Japan." I said while, making a 'Shhh' sound after that.

Téa looked a bit taken back, "Why is that?" she asked me in curiosity.

I shook my head, "I still don't know." I said slowly, looking at the sky, "But they were sure fun."

Téa smiled and laughed, "Guys or girls?" she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, "One guy." I said, "But he's not the one who taught me how to duel, he was interested in dueling, so we both learned at the same time." I said and laughed at Téa's expression. She was pouting.

"So let me see your Deck." Téa said, as I began searching in my bag.

"Glad that you asked. But I think it's a bit dark, dark for me I guess." I said as I showed her my deck. She took it and began flipping through the cards.

"Let me guess, Legacy Of Darkness?" Téa cocked an eyebrow as she stopped flipping. When I nodded she continued flipping.

"Cool!" Téa said very loudly which made me giggle.

"What's cool?" a familiar voice said behind us. This voice belonged to...

"JOEY!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy, little sis." He said, and I giggled. I loosed my hug a bit so he can hug back.

"I missed you so much!" I said as he hugged me. He laughed and I smiled.

"I missed ya too, little sis." He said, letting me free. "So how was your trip?" He asked me, with curiosity.

I laughed, "Great! And I learned a few things about dueling~" I sang, and he gawked at me.

"Du-dueling? Really?" He asked, smiling a bit. I nodded my head, "I wanted to be like big brother. So I learned how to duel. And I also built a deck!" I said cheerfully.

"You built a deck? Cool let me see." he said, grinning. I looked behind Joey and saw that Téa already showed my deck to the gang, no doubt she also told them my story.

"It's with Téa right now." I replied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. He nodded and pulled me towards the gang.

"Hello, Yug', Tristan, Moki, and Money-bags." Joey greeted them, smiling, while I was sweat dropping. But I laughed when Seto called him 'Mutt' and his smile faded.

"Where's Serenity's deck?" Joey asked, looking curiously at them.

"Here it is." Téa said, handing him my deck.

He began flipping through the cards, "Legacy of Darkness? Isn't that a bit dark for you?" he said, stopping his flipping.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yes it does. But it looks cool though." I said while fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

Joey smiled and said, "Congratulations sis, I hope you'll be a good duelist in the future."

I smiled at Joey and hugged him, "Thanks, brother. That means a lot to me." I said while he was hugging me back.

Everybody looked at Seto when he cleared his throat. "I'm going to make another tournament." He said, and everybody's eyes widened.

He continued, "Everyone that participates in the tournament will be given a glove-like thing. You'll wear it. Once you wear it, the little screen that's on it will glow and show you your points. Everyone will start with 10 points. Once you lose a duel, you'll lose 5 points. And If you win a duel, you'll take 10 points. If you had less than 40 points in two days then you're eliminated, if you had 40 or higher points you'll continue to the next level." He said, and smirked when he heard gasps.

"40 points in two days?" Joey exclaimed. I looked at him and back to Seto. This tournament will be a bit hard.

Seto smirked but he nodded, "The next level will be a bit harder. If you had less than 60 points in two days, you'll be eliminated, if you had 60 or higher points you'll continue to the semi-finals."

Téa was listening very closely. I don't know why but she seemed curious about that tournament.

"So, 60 points to make it to the semi-finals?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

Seto continued, "To make it to the finals you'll need to have 100 or higher points in two days."

I gasped, 100 points in two days! How?

"The highest four will continue. 1 vs 1 and 1 vs 1, there will be only two winners. The two winners will duel. And the winner will get 100,000$ and a ship, and a plane." He said simply, aware of the gawking gang.

"100,000$," I began,

"A ship," Continued Yugi,

"and a plane!" Finished Tristan.

"Yup, that's right." Mokuba said, winking at us.

_Should I participate in the tournament, and try my luck? _I thought. _Maybe I should, It won't hurt after all._

"So, where do I sign up my name?" Yugi asked, excitement in his eyes.

Seto smirked, "At KaibaCorp." he said.

"Okay!" Yugi beamed.  
"I'll sign my name too!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"I'll sign too." I said quietly. Joey looked at me, "Are you sure? I mean you're new in dueling and such."

I nodded, "I will try." I said confidently.

Joey hugged me a one-arm hug, "That's the spirit, sis!"

I smiled at him.

"When is the tournament starting?" I asked curiously.

"Next Wednesday." Seto replied, not looking at me.

I frowned at his rudeness, and then smiled. _I'll have time to gain some experience then._

"But that means two days from today!" Joey said, half excited, half afraid.

"You have a problem with that, Mutt?" Seto said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Eh? No, of course not." Joey said, while Seto ignored him.

Things are getting pretty good since I'm back. I smiled. And looked forward to Wednesday.

* * *

**So was it good?**

Please R&R! It'll make me happy! :)

Constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames please.

I'll post Serenity's deck as the tournament begins. __

**  
**__


	2. Chapter 2

**With the help of Cosmic Cherry Bomb, I retyped chapter 2! Ryou will be called Bakura as he's not close to Serenity or Joey.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Duel, Serenity.**

**Serenity's POV:**

Joey drove us back home after hearing about Seto's tournament. Joey told me to be careful. He said that danger would be hiding in every corner. I wasn't scared, I only thought that he's over acting, or caring. In any way, I was glad to have a brother like him.

I entered my room. My Pink and Yellow room. I looked at the wall, still Pink as I left it. And my desk, I looked over it to see papers scattering carelessly on it. I made a mental note to clean that later. Now, I needed a rest from that sudden events.

I laid on my bed, putting my head on the soft pillow. I saw my teddy bear that I used to cuddle when I was eight years old next to me, so I grabbed him and cuddled.

My eyelids were so heavy that I couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up lately, and looked at the alarm clock that was on the night-stand. It read 7:25 pm. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I jumped off of my bed and walked to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I entered and walked towards the sink(?) to wash my face. I turned the water on and splashed a handful of water on my face. "So refreshing~" I said as I grabbed a towel and dried my face. I went back to the sink to brush my teeth. I took my toothbrush and my Strawberry flavored toothpaste. Put some toothpaste on my brush, and then began brushing.

I spitted what was in my mouth, and began washing away in toothpaste that was still in my mouth with water.

After I was finished, I headed for the living room. Upon entering I saw Joey watching some show on the television.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked, as his stomach growled. He blushed and nodded his head. I smiled and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out lettuce, tomatoes and cheese.

Then I opened the freezer and took out a frozen loaf of bread. I walked to the microwave, opened it, and put the loaf of bread in it. I pressed on 30 seconds and turned to cut the tomatoes and lettuce.

As I began cutting the phone rang. "I'll answer it!" I said, while walking to the direction of the phone.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully.

"Hello, Serenity." The caller replied. His voice was awfully familiar. Ha, I knew him.

"How are you, Bakura?" I asked, smiling, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm fine, thanks. Oh, I was wondering if I could visit you both?" He asked.

I nodded and the felt dumbfounded, he didn't see me, so I quickly replied before he thinks I wasn't there, "Oh sure, Bakura."

I could feel him smile, "Thanks, Serenity." he said.

I laughed, "You could call me 'Ren. Serenity is a long name." I said, grinning.

"Oh, Okay. Sere-'Ren." he said, and then laughed, I laughed along with him.

"Bye Bakura, be careful on your way." I said, twirling a strand of her around my finger.

I hanged up the phone and turned around to see that Joey was not on the couch.

I looked at the kitchen and found him there, continuing what I've started.

I giggled as I saw him slicing the tomatoes. He glared playfully at me, "Don't stand there, come on, help me."

I nodded and walked to stand beside him, "What should I do? You've cut the lettuce and the bread is in the microwave. And now you're slicing the tomatoes."

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and shook his head, "You've got a point here." he said, and I laughed.

Then I remembered that Bakura was on his way to our house, "Oh, Joey, Bakura's visiting us." I said, snatching an apple from the fruit-basket and bit it.

"He is?" Joey cocked an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I don't mind."

As in cue, the doorbell rang, so I quickly walked out of the kitchen and went to door. I looked through that eye-hole and saw Bakura.

I smiled and opened the door, "Hello, Bakura." I said.

Bakura nodded and smiled at me, "Hello, Serenity." he said.

I sighed, "I told you to call me 'Ren." I said, then laughed as he blushed.

I noticed that he was still standing on the doorstep, "Come in." I said, gesturing Bakura to follow me.

"Brother! Bakura is here." I yelled, so Joey could here.

"Okay. Coming." Came a muffled reply. I guess he was chewing.

I heard water running, so I knew that Joey was cleaning his hands.

Joey came out a minute later to greet Bakura. After the greetings, me, Joey and Bakura sat on the couch. We talked about various of things. We just started random conversations.

"Hey, Bakura. Would you like to duel me?" I asked, hoping that he would agree.

"Sure, Sere-'Ren." He smiled and I was so happy. I'll practice my dueling skills.

"Wait a minute 'til I get my deck." I said, dashing to my room. I opened the door and searched for my bag. When I saw it I grabbed it and opened it. I saw the cards and took them out carefully. Then I dashed downstairs to where Bakura and Joey sat.

"I'm ready!" I said through pants, trying to catch my breath.

"So am I." Bakura replied, smiling.

"LET'S DUEL!" We both said together.  
**  
Normal POV:**

**Serenity: 4000 LP**

**Ryou: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first." Serenity smiled, winked and draw a card.

She eyed her cards, "I'll set this card and I'll put one card face-down to end my turn."

Ryou nodded, "My turn now, draw."

He draw a card and looked at it, "I summon Headless Knight (ATK: 1450/DEF: 1700) in attack mode. Now I'll attack your set monster!"

Serenity instantly grinned, "Sorry Bakura, but my monster has 2000 defense points."

She flipped Serpentine Princess (ATK: 1400/DEF: 2000) face-up and indeed Ryou lost 550 life-points.

Serenity: 4000 LP

Ryou: 3450 LP

"Nice move Serenity, I have no choice but to end my turn." Ryou commented.

"Perfect, now I'll sacrifice my princess to summon Lesser Fiend (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000) in attack mode. I know that traditionally knights are meant to slay the villains but not in this case. My fiend will attack your knight." Serenity ordered.

Ryou was slightly crestfallen as one of his favorite monsters was destroyed. Also since Lesser Fiend destroyed it, it gets banished instead of destroyed.

Serenity: 4000 LP

Ryou: 2800 LP

Serenity sighed in annoyance, "Bakura, I'm starting to think that you're going easy on me."

Ryou tried his best not to flush, but his pale skin betrayed him as Serenity noticed that his face went beetroot red which confirmed Serenity's suspicions.

"Look, I'm not the same fragile girl from Battle City. Duel me like you would duel Yugi." she remarked.

'Well Serenity, if you're sure', Ryou thought.

"I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Lesser Fiend but I'll sacrifice it in order to summon summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (ATK: 2450 DEF: 1600) in attack mode. I now activate the spell card, Graceful Charity which makes me draw 3 cards and discards 2." Ryou explained and drew 3 cards before discarding two.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Serpentine Princess (ATK: 1400/DEF: 2000), now I'll use her to attack your life-points directly!" he commanded.

**Serenity: 2600 LP**

**Ryou: 2800 LP**

"Now my Dark Ruler Ha Des will attack."

Serenity was prepared for this move, "Sorry, but I activate Magic Cylinder which negates your attack and you lose 2450 instead."

'Serenity has really grown as a duelist, she sure has changed', Ryou thought.

"I'll set two cards face-down and it's your move." he finished.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

Serenity didn't like the cards she currently had, but she believed in the heart of the cards, as her brother told her, "I'll end my turn by setting this card and placing this face-down."

"I attack your face-down monster with Dark Ruler Ha Des." he stated.

"Not this time Bakura!" She said winking at him, "I activate A Rival Appears! which lets me special summon a monster from my hand that has an equal level to your Dark Ruler Ha Des. I choose my level 6, B. Dragon Jungle King (ATK: 2100 attack/DEF: 1800). Now I activate Burst Breath."

Ryou's face paled, "You ac-activate Bur-Burst Breath?"

Serenity smirked, "Ohhh, yes! Do you know what that means? It means that I'll tribute a Dragon-type monster from my field. All face-up monsters on the field will be destroyed if their DEF is equal or lower than the tribute monster's ATK. So Dark Ruler Ha Des is going down, along with my facedown Opticlops."

"Oh." Ryou sighed, "I end my turn."

Serenity's face glowed as she drew the duel winning card, "I activate Premature Burial so for the price of 800 life-points, I can summon B. Dragon Jungle King (ATK: 2100 attack/DEF: 1800). Now direct attack." Serenity grinned.

Ryou placed his hand on his face-down card, it was Mirror Force which would destroy her monster and give him one turn to come up with a plan to win. He also had Magical Stone Excavation in his hand, so next turn he could add Monster Reborn to his hand and summon his Dark Ruler. It would definitely win him the duel. But once he saw Serenity's overjoyed face, he decided against it even though he said he would duel her fairly.

**Serenity: 1800 LP**

**Ryou: 0 LP**

"Wohoooooo!" Joey hugged his sister tightly, "I'm so proud of you sis!"

Serenity giggled, "Thanks, big brother." She pulled away from Joey's hug and turned to Ryou's direction and bowed, "Thanks for dueling me, Bakura!"

Ryou smiled and nodded his head, "Glad to make you happy. And you've got a pretty good deck." he said smiling.

She smiled even more, "Thank You! I'm glad that you thought so!"

Ryou nodded and looked at his watch, "Oh my God, I'm going to be late. Goodbye Joey and 'Ren! See you both tomorrow!"

"Bye Bakura!" Both of them said at the same time.

Serenity was so happy that she won, but she thought that Ryou let her win.

She hoped that she'll be a better duelist in the future.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2 edited. I hope you'll like it. And Special thanks to Cosmic Cherry Bombfor her help! :)**

**I'm gonna write chapter 3 soon...I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After editing chapter 2, I had type chapter 3! Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Nightmare, Then A Nice Day**

**Serenity's POV:**

After that duel with Bakura, I became a little tired. My brother noticed that too as he asked me, "Are you tired, 'Ren?"

I nodded and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the bathroom after I said goodnight to Joey.

I entered the bathroom. I walked towards the sink and turned on the water then washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my room.

I walked to my bed and sat on it Indian style. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 10:30 pm. Time had gone by so fast.

I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Then I slept.

_I was in a strange place. I didn't see anything before me except dark purple and black. I didn't feel the ground under my feet, I wasn't sure if I'm floating or standing. This place was scaring me._

_I walked -floated- around to see if anything would give me a slight idea of where I am._

_I stopped walking -floating- and stayed in my place, looking around._

_Feeling a hot breath against my neck, I stood still, not daring to look back._

_"Hello, there, young girl." I heard an awfully familiar voice say in my ear. I shivered when I felt a tongue lick my earlobe, then a hot breath followed the licking._

_I turned around quickly to see who is that person. I gasped as a glowing eye caught my attention. I felt something sharp against my throat. I gulped but stayed still. Feeling a hand making its way through my hair I asked, "Who are you?"_

_I heard chuckling then a whisper, "You'll be the future queen." that didn't even answer my question, but it made me wonder what was the meaning of it._

_I was confused at that, 'Future queen of Egypt? What does that mean?'_

_I screamed as I felt pain shot through my left arm. I looked down at my arm to see my blood leaking through a deep cut. My eyes started to tear up as the pain was so unbearable._

_I heard a low chuckle, then I felt a hot tongue on my bleeding cut licking all the blood that leaked. It licked all the way up to my collar-bone._

_The hot saliva against the open cut made it burn. I screamed as my throat was bitten so hard, and then I felt the same tongue licking all the blood._

_"Wh-who ar-are you?" I said through cries of pain. The person chuckled, then laughed evilly, "Me? You don't remember?"_

_I shook my head slowly, trying to forget the pain in my arm and in my throat._

_"I'm your future king." he said, in a low voice._

_I choked, "Future king?" I asked slowly, hoping that I would stop feeling the pain. But all my hard work of forgetting the pain was gone as he grabbed my arms with both of his hands._

_"Yes, 'Renny, future king." he said, and I could feel his smirk. Before I could respond I felt lips against mine. My eyes widened, then I struggled to get free but the pain in my arm made me stop struggling._

_I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. After he pulled away he looked straight into my eyes. Violet met green._

_"Who are you?" I asked again, hoping he would answer me._

_I saw him smirk, his hand went through his blonde gravity-defying hair._

_'Blonde hair, violet eyes, glowing eye on his forehead. Could this be-' before I finished my thought, he answered._

_"I'm Yami Marik." was all he said before I saw everything turn white._

I woke up, sweating. I looked at my arm, it was fine. 'So all this was a dream?' I thought before I sat up. Remembering the kiss, I put my hands on my lips.

I jumped of my bed and ran to my brother's bedroom.

Luckily, I found him on his bed, snoring. I didn't want to wake him up but I had to. I walked quietly to his bed and shook him gently. "Joey. Can you wake up."

He groaned, "What?" he asked lazily and rubbed his eyes.

"I had a dream, more of a nightmare." I said, before Joey gets angry because I woke him up.

"About what?" He asked, concern in his voice.

I shuddered, "Yami Marik." I said in a whisper.

His eyes widened, "Are you okay?" he asked, his face was covered in worry.

I nodded, "Yes." I said quickly.

Joey sighed in relief, "So, what did happen in that nightmare?" he asked in concern.

"He said something about me being the future queen." I said slowly, remembering every detail that happened in the nightmare.

"That's all?" He said, then got up and hugged me.

"And then he said something about him being the future king."

Joey loosed his hug and looked at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Then he looked at me and smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I looked at Joey, then nodded. 'But I think it's more than just a nightmare.'

* * *

**Next Morning at 7:25 am:**

I yawned as I woke up. I looked around to see that I'm not in my room. I freaked out and stood up quickly. I sighed in relief as I realized that I was in Joey's room. I rubbed my eyes and headed to the bathroom.

I entered and washed my face, brush my teeth and combed my hair. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Green met green, then I thought I saw violet eyes staring at me. I shook my head and looked back at the mirror, nothing's there except my reflection.

I walked put of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. I heard the phone ringing. I tried to ignore it, but I thought it was too rude to do that, so I answered it.

"Serenity Wheeler speaking." I said.

"Hello, there, 'Ren." came the cheerful reply.

"Téa! How are you?" I said and giggled slightly.

"I'm good thanks. I thought you were sleeping." Téa said.

"Actually I was going to make breakfast for me and Joey." I said, looking at the kitchen.

"Oh. Well maybe I should call sometime later?" Téa suggested.

"I'll be happy if you did." I said while smiling.

"Okay, goodbye 'Ren. Talk to you later."

"Goodbye." I replied and hanged up.

I headed to the kitchen and looked around. We were low on food, so, I headed for my room, changed my pajamas, and went out of the house towards the market.

* * *

**Joey's POV:**

I yawned as I woke up. I sat up and scratched my head. I rubbed my eyes and got of the bed. I didn't see Serenity on the floor so I knew she woke up.

I entered the bathroom and did the usual things. I walked out of it and ran downstairs to see my little sister.

I didn't see her anywhere in sight, but I saw a sticky-note on the fridge. I snatched it and read it, _So I see that you're awake now, brother. Anyway, I'm gone shopping for food. I'll be back after an hour. See you soon. Love, Serenity._

I smiled and nodded to no one in particular. I walked towards the living room and sat on the couch, and turned on the television. Maybe something interesting is on. I flipped through channels and found none. I sighed and turned of the television. My attention was directed to the door when I heard someone opening it. I saw Serenity enter with two paper bags full of groceries.

"Would you stop staring and actually help me?" She asked, voice full of sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, little sis, sure." I said and got up to help her.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

I gave Joey a paper bag us I carried the other one. We walked to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

I began to put the things to there respective places, and Joey helped me.

After we have finished, I thanked him and began to make breakfast.

Joey's stomach growled and I laughed. He glared playfully at me, "You're gonna laugh at your big brother, and won't make him breakfast? He's hurt." Joey said then put his hand on his heart.

I giggled, "I was planning to do that, but the kindness in my heart stopped me."

Joey rolled his eyes and punched my left arm playfully.

I remembered the nightmare when he punched my arm. I shook my head to get rid of the memory and punched him back.

That's when the telephone rang. I walked out of the kitchen to answer it.

I picked up the speaker, "Hello. Serenity Wheeler speaking."

"Hello, 'RenRen." greeted the caller.

"Hello, Téa." I greeted back.

I could feel her pout when she said, "No nickname for me?"

I laughed, "Okay, let me rephrase that. Hello, TeTe?"

Téa laughed, "Let's stick with Téa. So how are you?"

"I'm good. So what did you want to say when you called earlier?"

"Oh. I was wondering if you and Joey would like to meet us at the arcade, at 1:00 pm." Téa asked me.

I thought about it and replied, "Sure, why not. I'll tell Joey."

"That's great. I'm gonna tell Yugi and the others."

"Okay, TeTe." I teased her and she whined.

"Don't you dare say that nickname in front of the others." Téa threatened me.

I laughed, "Okay, I won't."

I could feel Téa smile, "Okay then, goodbye. See you soon."

"Good bye." I hanged up and walked to the kitchen, and saw that Joey had already made the breakfast.

"Wow. You already made the breakfast." I said as I looked at the grilled cheese sandwiches and two glasses full of orange juice.

"Well, I couldn't wait for you to finish talking with Téa, so I made it." Joey said, his stomach growled.

I nodded then smiled, "Let's eat then."

Through breakfast, I told Joey that we were going to meet Yugi and the others at the arcade, Joey seemed happy about that idea.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4. Hope you'll like it.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back~ and I brought with me the fourth chapter! ^^ Hope you'll like it! But before we get going let's answer the Anonymous Reviews! :)**

**_Ben: I liked the video...like a lot! I'm glad that you've done it! Waiting for the next chapters! ^^ Oh, and my name isn't Hu-go it's more of Hoogoo! xD Thank you so much! :)_**

**Now let's get going on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Nice Day Before The Tournament.**

**Serenity's POV:**

After breakfast, me and Joey changed our clothes and headed for the arcade. We met Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Bakura. I didn't know that Bakura was going, but I'm glad.

We greeted them, then me and Téa walked around, while the boys went to play.

"So, are you really going to participate in the tournament?" Téa asked me, cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm. It won't hurt right? It's just a tournament." I said, smiling.

Téa shook her head slightly, then she looked at me and smiled, "Ah yes, but there will be a lot of good duelists." she said.

I nodded my head again, then looked at Téa smiling cheerfully, "That's why I want to participate. So that I'd see how good I am in dueling." I said.

"Why don't you see how good you are in dueling by dueling Joey, Bakura, Tristan, even you could duel Yugi, but I'm sure he'll win." Téa laughed at the last part, and I laughed too.

My laughter died down, then I shook my head, "I know, but they all think that I'm fragile and will let me win." I said, smiling sadly.

Téa looked at the boys, who were playing video games, for a second, then looked back at me, "I guess you're right."

"Let's talk about this sometime later, now I wanna play." I said, grinning.

Téa giggled, "Sure, let's play." she said and then we began searching for a good game.

* * *

We ended up going back to the guys. When we arrived we saw Joey sulking, and Yugi sweat dropping.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What happened?" I asked them.

"Joey challenged Yugi to a game, and Yugi won." Tristan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll win one day!" Joey muttered but we all heard him, and laughed.

"Sure Joey, sure." Téa said, giggling as Joey glared at her.

I laughed and Joey directed his glare at me, I stopped laughing, "Sorry." I said, and put my hands on my mouth to block giggles.

I looked behind me and saw a flash of blonde hair. I gasped and rubbed my eyes. I looked again and saw nothing. I guess Téa noticed because she asked me, "Are you okay?"

I looked at Téa and nodded slowly, "Y-Yes, I'm okay." I said, quietly.

Bakura looked at his watch, "Guys, it's 4:25 pm now." Bakura said.

"We should probably go sign our names now, right guys?" Yugi suggested.

Me, Joey, Bakura nodded our heads, "Right."

Along with Tristan and Téa, we walked towards KaibaCorp.

* * *

After signing our names, we all headed to our respective houses.

Me and Joey walked to our home, talking about random topics. When we arrived, Joey said, "Hey, sis, I'm gonna buy something, stay in the house, okay?"

I nodded my head and said, "Okay." then watched him as he left.

I walked into the house and sat on the couch in the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Flipping through channels, I waited for Joey.

I was about to sleep when I heard the front door open and close. I looked at it, and saw Joey, smiling.

I smiled back, "Welcome back, Joey." I said as I stood up.

Joey grinned, "Thanks, 'Ren." he said, "I got you something!"

I smiled even more, "Really?" I asked, excitement emitting from my voice.

"Yup!" he said, "I know how much you love that deck of yours, but I thought it was a bit dark for you, so I bought you a new deck!" he smiled cheerfully.

I looked at him, smiling, "Thanks, brother!" I said as I hugged him.

He laughed, "No problem, sis." he pulled away from the hug, "Here it is."

Joey handed me a deck of cards. I took it and began flipping through the cards.

"Spell Caster?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Joey nodded, and I smiled.

"I didn't find a Fairy deck, but I think Spell Caster isn't dark for you." Joey said and I giggled.

"Care to duel me, brother?" I asked, sweetly.

Joey grinned, then ruffled my hair, "Sure, little sis!" he said, and I pouted as my hair is now a mess.

Joey took out his deck of cards, "Let's duel, 'Ren."

I nodded and shuffled my deck as he began to shuffle his deck.

**Normal POV:**

**Serenity: 2000 LP  
Joey: 2000 LP**

"You go first, sis." Joey said, and Serenity nodded.

"I draw!" Serenity said and drew a card.

Serenity looked at her drawn card and smiled, "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberous**(ATK:1400 DEF: 1400) **in attack mode, and then activate Arcane Barrier, each time a Spellcaster-Type monster on the field is destroyed, I place one Spell Counter on this card. I can send this card and one face-up Spellcaster-Type monster I control to the graveyard to draw one card for each spell counter on this card." I said, smiling.

Joey's eyes widened, but he smiled, "Nice move, sis."

Serenity grinned, "I put one card face-down and end my turn."

Joey nodded, "My turn, I draw!" he said and eyed his card.

"I summon 7 Colored Fish**(ATK: 1800 DEF: 800) **in attack mode. Then I attack! 7 Colored Fish attack her Mythical Beast!" Joey commanded.

Serenity smirked, "I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder." Serenity said.

Joey gasped, "No!"

Serenity laughed slightly, "That means your attack will be directed to your life points!"

Joey pouted but then grinned, "I activate the spell card, Dian Keto The Cure Master, which restores 1000 LP to me." Joey said cheerfully.

Serentiy's eyes widened, "Lucky.." she muttered to herself.

"I put one card face-down, and end my turn."

**Serenity: 2000 LP  
Joey: 1200 LP**

"My turn now, draw." Serenity said and drew a card.

"I activate the equip spell card Wonder Wand and equip it to Mythical Beast Cerberous. Wonder Wand raises the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 that means my Mythical Beast ATK is 1900." Serenity said, smiling.

Joey looked at his sister, "When did you know how to duel like that?" he asked in bewilderment.

Serenity winked, "It's a secret." she said.

Joey pouted, then nodded.

"My turn isn't over yet, I summon Hannibal Necromancer**(ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800) **in defense mode-" Serenity was interrupted as her brother activated a trap card.

"I activate the trap card, Trap Hole." Joey smirked as Serenity pouted.

"It destroys the summoned monster if it's ATK is 1000 or higher! And your Hannibal Necromancer's ATK is 1400." Joey explained, and Serenity's monster was destroyed.

"Remember that my Spell card takes a spell counter for every destroyed Spellcaster-Type monster on the field." Serenity reminded, then her Arcane Barrier took 1 spell counter.

"I still didn't get to my battle phase!" Serenity reminded Joey again.

Joey sweat dropped, "You're becoming a good duelist."

Serenity smiled, "Thanks brother." she said, "Now, Mythical Beast Cerberous attack his Seven Colored Fish." she commanded.

After his Fish was destroyed, Serenity ended her turn.

**Serenity: 2000 LP  
Joey: 1100 LP**

Joey sighed, "My turn, draw." he said, then he looked at his drawn card and smirked.

"First of, I'll activate Dark Hole. That will destroy every monster on the field, I have none and you have one. So it's destroyed." Joey explained.

Serenity looked at her Arcane Barrier, "That means my spell card gains 1 spell counter." she said.

Joey smirked, "Anyway, I activate Monster Reborn and choose Seven Colored Fish from my graveyard." he said.

Serenity nodded, thinking of a plan.

"Then I summon Penguin Soldier**(ATK: 750 DEF: 500) **in attack mode"

Serenity looked at her brother confusingly, "It's ATK is low."

Joey nodded, and looked at Serenity with a smile, "Don't underestimate the monsters!" Joey said.

"Then, I activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light." Joey said, and smirked as Serenity gasped.

"Not that one." she whined.

Joey laughed, "I end my turn."

Serenity pouted, "My turn, draw." she looked at her drawn card.

"I summon Magical Plant Mandragola and end my turn." Serenity said.

"That's all?" Joey asked, cocking an eyeborw.

Serenity nodded. She had two cards, while Joey had one.

Joey smiled, "My turn now, draw." he drew a card and looked at it.

"I activate Cup Of Ace. I'll toss a coin if it was heads, I get to draw two cards, if it was tails, you get to draw to card." Joey explained and took out a coin from his pocket.

Joey tossed the coins and it landed on..

"Heads! That means I get to draw two cards." He smiled sa he said that and drew.

When he looked at his drawn cards he smirked, "I activate Pot Of Greed. That means I'll draw two more cards." he said.

"Lucky~" Serenity sang, and Joey laughed.

"Let's see what I've drawn." He looked at his cards, "Ooo~ I sacrifice Seven Color Fish and Penguin Soldier to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Serenity gasped, and Joey smirked.

"I'm not finished yet, your plant is in my way, so I activate Change Of Hearts to control your monster." Joey said.

Serenity's eyes widened, "I-I...Y-you.." she tried to say.

"Now, Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Life Points directly." he commanded.

**Serenity: 0  
****Joey: 1100**

"Good duel, little sis! I'm proud of you!" Joey said as he hugged his sister.

Serenity smiled and hugged back, "Thanks for dueling me, Joey."

"Anything for my little sis." Joey said, "I think you should go to bed now, it's 10:30."

Serenity pouted, "You're not my father, you know that. But I'll go to sleep anyway, I'm tired." She said, and as in cue, she yawned.

"Goodnight, Joey." she bid and walked up stairs.

"Goodnight, 'Ren." he bid back and walked towards his room.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done! Hope you liked the duel. If there's something wrong in the duel, don't be afraid to tell me! ^^**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated, no flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys -Waves at the readers- I'm back, with another chapter. I'd also like to thank Aqua girl 007, Twilight Rose Witch, LoveofWarriors1998, Princess Aaliyah and Yami Amethyst Rose for their reviews! You guys make me happy! ^^**

**Replies to the Anonymous Reviews:**

_Yugi Chibi-Hikari Mutou: Thanks for reviewing! ^^ It made me happy, and sorry for not updating soon..Heh. ~Rubs the back of her head sheepishly~_

**I hope you'll like this chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

Serenity's POV:

After getting out of the bathroom, I entered my room. I laid on my bed, face into the pillow, then slept.

_Looking around, I stood in my place, keeping a lot of attention to my surroundings, everything is dark purple and black. I felt fingers brush against my back, so I turned around to become face to face with Yami Marik._

_He chuckled as he put a finger under my chin. His thumb traced my bottom lip._

_I kept my mouth closed as he said, "You keep invading my dreams, don't you?"_

_'You're the one who's invading my dreams!' I was afraid to say that out aloud, so I said it in my mind._

_He chuckled, his other hand finding its way in my hair. His hand moved until he reached my locks, he twirled one of my locks around his hand.._

_"So soft~" he said, then licked his lips, "I wonder what will happen if I did this." after saying that, he pulled my hair, so hard, that I slightly cried._

_He smirked and pulled harder. I cried more, tears flowing out of my eyes, "Stop.." I said below a whisper._

_He stopped pulling my hair. I was grateful for that._

_"Your fault for getting into my dreams." he said, then chuckled._

_I shook my head, this time I found courage and said, "No. I'm not invading your dreams,_

_"you are invading my dreams."_

_He looked at me with bored eyes, I think he ignored me as he lifted my chin._

_He smirked and brought his face closer to mine, "You are pretty." he said in a low voice._

_"Fragile, sweet and kind girl, who will always be by her friends side." he continued, his face now much closer to mine._

_I didn't say anything as he said those words._

_With both of his hands, he grabbed my arms and put them in his hair, then he smelled my hair, "Peach and Cream." he whispered, more to himself than me._

_I still kept my mouth closed, but I was surprised to see that his hair is softer than it seems._

_He smirked and lifted my chin again with one finger. Our faces were centimeter apart, "I will be back."_

_Before I could ask him what he meant by that, I saw flashes of white, and then everything disappeared._

I woke up as I fell on the floor. I groaned and stayed laying on the floor. I had a good view of what was under my bed. I looked closely to see a deck of cards. I wondered why was it there. I reached under my bed, and grabbed the cards.

I sat up and flipped through them. I gasped as I remembered these cards.

It was my first deck I ever dueled with. I remembered when I didn't know how to duel. I remembered when Tristan almost died because of me. I dropped the cards and ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room.

I began splashing water on my face. Stopping the splashing, I inhaled and exhaled a few times. I shook my head and went back to my room.

I sat on the floor beside the scattered cards. I took a random face-down card and looked at it. It was Goddess With The Third Eye. I smiled sadly at the card.

I put down the card on the floor, and began to look around the room. My eye lids were so heavy, then I slept on the floor.

* * *

"Serenity, wake up."

I felt someone tapping on my arm. I turned around and groaned, my back was hurting me.

"Come on, 'Ren. It's time for breakfast."

My eyes opened widely, but closed again as blinding light flashed, "Time for breakfast?" I asked whoever was waking me.

I opened them slowly, getting used to the light, I looked at the one who was waking me.

"Heh! You woke up first, how?" I asked, giggling at Joey's frowning face.

"It's 11:30 am now. I thought you were preparing breakfast when I woke up, but I didn't find you in the kitchen, so I came up to your room, to see you sleeping on the floor with cards scattering everywhere." he said in a thoughtful face.

"Were you trying to come up with a new plan in dueling?" he asked me.

I shook my head, then looked at him with a smile, "Actually, no. But I'll tell you everything later today. Now, I must make some breakfast."

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "I'll help you."

I helped me too stood up, and then we both headed for the kitchen.

After we made the breakfast and ate, we sat in the living room.

"You said you'll tell me later, so what happened?" Joey asked me in concern.

I shook my head, "It's nothing to worry about," I said, but Joey didn't seem to be satisfied with that, "Really, it's just a bad dream." I said quietly, and looked at the floor.

Joey put his hands on my shoulder, I looked up at him and saw him smiling, "Don't be afraid of telling me anything. I'll always be by your side, no matter what." he said, and I found truthfulness in his voice.

I nodded my head, then looked at the floor, "No matter what..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Later that day, me and Joey went to Yugi's game shop. As they entered, they saw the whole gang was there.  
"Hey guys!" Joey and I greeted them, and they greeted back.

"Tomorrow's the tournament. I'm so excited!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Me too!" Joey said, as excited as Yugi.

I nodded my head, and saw Bakura smiling.

Téa hugged me, "I hope you'll do good in the tournament."

I smiled and hugged back, "I hope too."

"Umm, Serenity, let's see if there are cards more feminine for you." Téa said, cheerfully walking to the cards that were in the shop.

"Okay." I replied and followed her.

"Let's see..." Téa said, looking for good cards.

"What about Fortune Lady?" Téa suggested for me.

"Fortune Lady." I repeated to myself.

"Yeah. Joey told me he bought you a Spell Caster Deck, the best part is, that Fortune Ladies are also spell casters!" Téa said, cheerfully.

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily.

"Sure it is!" Téa replied, "Let's put them in your deck."

"Hey Yugi, I'm gonna take the Fortune Ladies, are you okay with that?" I asked, waiting for Yugi's permission.

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Of course you can take them! They'll add a bit feminine touch to your deck!" he said happily.

I mentally squealed, but in reality I smiled, "Thank you, Yugi."

He nodded, and turned to talk with Joey.

* * *

Me and Joey got back to our house after we finished visiting Yugi and the others.

Joey unlocked the door, and then we entered. I yawned, and Joey smiled.

"Looks like you need a little nap." he said while smiling. I smiled back lazily and collapsed on the couch.

"Tomorrow's a big day for you." he said, while sitting next to me at the couch, "Your very first tournament. I hope that they won't make me duel against you little sis." he said, and laughed sheepishly.

I looked back a him, feeling my eye-lids getting heavy. "I don't think I'll make it to the second round."

Joey shook his head, "You will make it to the second round, you're a Wheeler!" he said, with a happy grin on his face.

I nodded then dozed off to the dream-land.

I'm a Wheeler...

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, I was on a trip! Anyway, I'm back, and hopefully will write more chapters soon!**

**Oh and a question, Does anyone out there Role Play? If so, please PM me! ^^**

R&R please! : =)


End file.
